


Feels Like Home

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You live on the beach and one of your favorite things to do is surf. Chris Hemsworth comes back to Australia and things are different than the last time you saw him.





	Feels Like Home

One of your favorite things to do was to go to the beach and ride the waves. There was something so relaxing about the beach. Maybe it was how the waves crashed against your skin or the smell of salt in the air or how free you were on the surfboard. Whatever it was, you never wanted to leave.

You had a house right on the beach and you’ve been here ever since you left your parent’s house at 18. You were a freelance writer and worked for multiple magazine companies all in the comfort of your home. When you weren’t working for those magazines, you were doing your own thing which was either writing your own stuff or surfing the waves.

If you were stuck on a particular piece, you would put down whatever you were doing and grab your surfboard. Being out on the water gave you time to think about anything and everything. There were no deadlines on the water and no one to tell you how to live your life.

Your favorite time to surf was when the sun was going down or right when it came up because you loved how the colors of the sky sparkled on the surface of the ocean. It was such a beautiful sight that you never wanted to leave. People come and go on this beach but you don’t notice them go by.

Putting down your pen, you stared out the window at the crashing waves. You grinned, knowing this was the perfect time to surf. You could use a break as well so you got up and got changed into your short-sleeved wetsuit before slipping on your flip-flops.

You walked outside and inhaled deeply. Your favorite smell was the beach and every time you walked outside, it was like for the first time. You walked to the side of your house and grabbed your surfboard and your wax kit before stepping onto the beach. You loved where you lived because it was exactly on the beach. You got it for cheap since your mom knew someone who was selling it and you’ve been here ever since.

You jogged down to the beach and set up camp near the water. You didn’t really need a towel since your house as walking distance from the beach so you weren’t worried about being wet for long after you were done.

You squinted at the setting sun before grabbing your wax comb and started scraping off the old wax. As you were working, you heard some shouts come from the other end of the beach. You looked up and saw none other than Chris Hemsworth with his brother Liam, walking onto the beach. You knew the Hemsworth brothers were from Australia but you didn’t think they would be back so soon.

You’ve met them a handful of times since you lived in the same area as them but you never really knew him. He was cute and you were a big fan of Thor but you didn’t want to get involved with a man like him. You didn’t want to have to deal with fame and paparazzi that you knew would come with if you associated with him. You were surprised paparazzi weren’t at this beach right now.

Out of the few times he’s met you, he’s always flirted with you but you dismissed it because he wouldn’t be around long enough to do anything about it. You shook those thoughts out of your head and went back to what you were doing.

After scraping off the old wax, you applied a fresh coat which didn’t take very long. When you were done, you got up and made sure your surfboard was ready to go when you looked back to where Chris and Liam were. Chris was laughing with his brother when he made eye contact with you.

Your heart sped up a bit because you knew he recognized you. How could the man who almost tried to hook up with you forget who you were? You bit your lower lip before looking away from the large man. You shook your head and headed into the water, getting on your board when you could. You paddled further from the shore, going over baby waves and swimming under the larger ones.

You surfaced and took a deep breath before wiping the water out of your eyes. You had to wait for the really good waves so you decided to sit there and watch the waves forming in the distance.

“You’re still here, huh?” You heard his voice. You looked to the right of you to see Chris swimming on his surfboard.

“I’m surprised you still know who I am.” You chuckled and looked away from him.

“How can I forget?”

“What are you doing back, Chris? We both know you only come back for two things.”

“Yeah, I’m sitting on one of them and I’m looking at the other.” Chris smiled. You looked at him and chuckled before licking your dry lips.

“Always the charmer. How is New York, by the way?” You teased him a little.

“I got a break. I’m here for the whole summer.”

“The whole summer? A lot can happen in a whole summer.” You stared into his eyes. The waves rocked you back and forth which brought you closer to him. It seemed as if the ocean was trying to hook you two up.

“I know it can. Look, ever since I left you last, I couldn’t get you out of my head and now that I’m here, I have to tell you how I feel.” You were about to say something when you heard the waves crashing. You saw a really big wave form and you quickly paddled away from Chris.

“Sorry, gotta catch the wave.” You winked at him. Chris laughed and he started to paddle to the wave. When you got close enough, the wave started to sweep you up which is when you got on top of the board. You immediately stood and let the wave take you where it wanted to go.

Chris wasn’t far behind you and he yelled in excitement as he surfed, going up and down the wave. You looked back and grinned at him before focusing on yourself. You couldn’t wipe out, you knew it hurt badly when you did.

The water seemed to part for you as you glide on it. You twisted and turned, splashing water out from all sides of you.

“Hey! I’m surfing here!” Chris yelled from behind you. You must have splashed him with water but that only made you laugh.

“Gotta keep up old man!” You yelled back and crouched closer to the board which made you speed up. The wave started to curl over you which was your favorite thing ever. It didn’t happen often but sometimes you would get stuck in a tunnel of water. That was one of the best things ever because the world around you looked different.

The tunnel started getting narrower and narrower and you didn’t know if you were going to make it. Since Chris was behind you, you knew he wouldn’t make it but you just might if you tried hard enough.

“Whoa!” You heard Chris yell followed by a big splash of water. You knew he wiped out but that didn’t mean you had to. You concentrated really hard and willed yourself to go faster. Just as the tunnel was closing, you busted through the end and wiped the water out of your eyes.

The wave died down and you slowed down before you couldn’t stand anymore. You jumped into the water with a smile on your face. When you surfaced, Chris was paddling to you.

“Nice wave.” He laughed.

“Yeah, maybe next time you won’t wipe out.” You giggled.

“So, can I continue with what I wanted to say?” Chris asked with a shy smile.

* * *

“A whole summer, huh?” You asked, drinking your beer. After when you were done surfing, you and Chris hung back at your place where you got a small fire going in the pit and watched the sun go down.

“A whole summer.”

“No interruptions?” You asked, looking at him.

“None. You haven’t left my mind since I left.”

“To be honest, you haven’t left mine either.” You chuckled.

“So…?” Chris’ smile grew with each second passing.

“So… that means if you’re not going to leave anytime soon, I’m right here. You know that.” You smiled and scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around you. Between the colorful sky and the warmth of the fire, there was nowhere else you wanted to be. There was something between you and Chris even if you didn’t acknowledge it before. The summer was a long one and you couldn’t wait to see what it held in store.

 


End file.
